


workaholic

by soommetry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, Oneshot, chenle - Freeform, did i said fluff, haechan - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soommetry/pseuds/soommetry
Summary: Lee Jeno is a 23-year old workaholic CEO with a cute husband who cooks him fried egg with soybean sauce.





	workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> um hello. i haven't been writing in years and here you are blessed with a rusty one-shot that i wrote at school ajdhssjd nOMIN IS LYF FOLKS

Jeno turns of his laptop, grabbing a thick envelope from his table. He grabbed his coat that hung on his turning chair. He rubbed his eye, feeling sleepy. It was already 10 in the evening and he just finished his load of paperworks. He brushed his jet black hair away from his face and grabbed his bag from the sofa in his office.

Lee Jeno lived rather 'boring', his friends stated. He was a workaholic, spending the day in his office. And at the age of 23, he was already the CEO of his father's company. He also got married early, for the purpose of company merging. It didn't really bothered him, marrying a guy at his age. Jeno checked every outlet, seeing if there was any appliances still plugged. None, he sighed. He grabs the door and shut it closed. He was finally going home and meeting with his husband, who was probably asleep by the time. He gets onto his car, muttering a 'I'm starving' phrase as he drove away from the company.

It only took a good 10 minutes as he reached their house. There was no lights opened and he've reached the conclusion that everyone was asleep. Carefully, he parked his car and locked the gates. He enters the door with a small movements, not creating any noise.

"Jeno?" He hears a sleepy voice from the living room and he sighed rather happily. "I'm home." He says, going to the sleepy boy and he chuckled softly. Jaemin was at the couch, awoken by the arrival of his husband. His pink hair was messed up and he blinked his eyes slowly, rubbing them with his hands.

"Did I woke you up?" Jeno asks softly, dropping his coat and bag at the sofa. He placed a gentle kiss on his husband's forehead. "No... I was waiting for you." Jaemin muttered. Jaemin grabs his tie, tugging it to untie it. He smiles softly at Jeno, who ruffled his pink soft hair.

"I'm sorry I took long. I finished all of my load today so we can relax tomorrow." Jeno explains, his fingers meeting with Jaemin as he helps the latter to untie his tie. Electricity sparked through their hands and butterflies suddenly appears on their stomachs.

"Mm, I understand. Jisungie told me. Are you hungry?" Jaemin asked and Jeno nodded sheepishly. The smaller chuckled, giving Jeno a quick peck on the lips. He leads his husband to the kitchen and reheated the food that he cooked earlier. "I cooked you your favorite, fried egg with soybean sauce. Oh, and rice also!"

Jeno's mouth watered almost instantly. He remembered the first time Jaemin made it for him which was 2 years ago. 

_"You need to taste this!" Jaemin pouts, shoving a spoonful of fried egg with soybean sauce. Jeno stares weirdly, and shook his head shyly, "N-No thank you..." Jaemin huffed and crossed his arms, "Just once?"_

_Jeno sighs, slightly annoyed, "Fine." He eats the food and chewed carefully. He remained silent and Jaemin shook him, "Yah, are you actually speechless? It's good isn't it?" Jaemin giggled. Jeno nods shyly, "I-It's good."_

_"See? Not all delicious foods are fancy foods and not all fancy foods are delicious!" Jaemin giggled again, and from then on, Jaemin's dish became his ultimate favorite._

"Thank you baby." He whispered softly, hugging his husband from the back. He felt Jaemin shivered, then leaned his head onto his chest.

"Sorry, nothing fancy. We didn't had any groceries." Jaemin pouted, grabbing a plate. He scooped some rice and placed the fried egg. "Here. Eat well, baby." Jeno smiled and grabbed a bite, the flavors bursting into his mouth. "Still delicious as ever!" Jeno chuckled, "Have you eaten?"

"Yep, I did. Sorry, I got hungry." Jaemin says, fiddling with his fingers. Jeno laughs, "It's okay baby." Jaemin blushed at the endearment. After two years of the sudden marriage, they learned to love each other, and till now, it's like they haven't been married for two years.

"Baby, Mark and Haechan called. They wanted to go to the beach tomorrow. I kinda declined, since I know you're busy... but can we go?" Jaemin asks, putting up a puppy face for Jeno. "Hmm, I was planning on cuddling you for the whole day tomorrow, but sure. If that's what my baby wants." Jeno chuckled, hearing a soft 'yay' from Jaemin. "Oh, but can you keep it as a surprise?" Jaemin nods.

•••

"You sure you won't be going?" Jisung asks Jaemin, who was humming early at the kitchen, flipping pancakes. "Nope. Jeno says he wanna stay."

"Aw boo. You should get Jeno-hyung's ass outside of this mansion." Jisung snorts and gives Jaemin a quick hug and peck on the cheeks, "I'll be going now!" Jaemin hummed, ruffling the younger's fluffy hair. "Have fun."

Jeno wakes up minutes after, smelling the buttery pancakes. He wore a white shirt and a pair of pajamas. His jet black hair was a mess, and he had his glasses on. He fixed his hair and "Boo!"

"Fuc— Lee Jeno!" Jaemin jumped, clutching his dear heart. He slaps his husband's arm and gets back to cooking his last piece of pancake. "Did Jisung left already?" Jeno asks, sitting at the chair. A stack of pancakes was already prepared, drizzled with maple syrup and butter. A cup of black coffee was also beside, still steaming hot. "Yeah. He didn't suspected a thing." Jaemin chuckled, flipping the pancake onto his plate. He grabs a butter knife and spreads a hefty amount of butter. He sat next to Jeno, placing down the plate and a cup of espresso.

"So innocent." Jeno laughs, popping in a slice of pancake onto his mouth. "Just eat up so we can catch them on their flight!"

•••

"That Lee fucking Jeno! I just wanted to go to Maldives and here he is—" Donghyuck ranted, halting into a stop as he spot a familiar mop of pink hair. "Here he is. Oh my god. They're here?!" He shouted, getting the attention of the group.

"That's impossible— wait. I know that annoyingly fluffy pink hair. And that tall black hair too." Renjun squints, trying to confirm who were the owner of those hair. "They told me they weren't going? What the fu—" Jisung says, surprised.

"Language!" Renjun says. "Yep, that's them." Chenle says, smiling cutely. Mark walks to the group, holding the drinks that he planned to the group. He stopped and almost spilled everything, "Jaemin? Jeno?!" He uttered, surprised.

The couple reached the group, their fingers entwined. Jeno takes off his sunglasses and flashes a smirk, "What a surprise isn't it?"

"Jeno, are you Jeno?" Mark uttered, confused. "I thought you had work?!" He continues, his jaw wide opened. "What? I can't have fun?" Jeno chuckled. "But I thought you wanted to stay, hyung." Jisung stares. Jaemin giggled, pinching the younger's cheeks. "Our mochisung, we can't just leave you with these assholes." Jaemin says, receiving multiple offended 'hey!' from the group.

"Anyways, Jaemin! I'm happy you're hereee! We finally got to bond with each other since that stingy Jeno doesn't bring you to the company." Donghyuck says, whispering the last part. Jeno raises an eyebrow, "I can't bring him. He deserves to rest at home and not mingle with the guys at the company."

"Tch, possessive." Donghyuck pouts. "But anyways, we're going to Maldives and we're actually complete!" Chenle laughs, "Finally complete again after 2 years?"

"It's been that long?" Renjun ponders, but shook the thought off. "Ey, who cares. Let's not think of the past and just enjoy the present." He says, earning a few 'oooh's from the guys. "Wise words from the old Huang Renjun." Jisung fakes a sniffle, and the group laughs. "Park Jisung, you wanna get punched?!" More laughter emerged.

Jeno smiles, his eyes turning into crescents. "See? This is why I wanna come. To get you off the stress." Jaemin says, tucking his head on Jeno's shoulder. Jeno hums, kissing Jaemin's head softly. "Yeah. Thank you baby. I needed some time to unwind."

"Ugh, look at them just being cheesy and stuff." Renjun rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway. "Let's go to Maldives, you hoes!" He says, walking to the check in counters. The rest followed and Jaemin was just feeling happy. "Let's enjoy this trip, shall we?"

"Of course baby. Especially and you're here with me."

"Aww that was sickening sweet." Jisung coughs and Jeno just glared. He grabbed Jisung and placed him in between he and Jaemin. "You're like, what, our unofficial son. Just accept that we're that cheesy." 

“Aww what a cute family.” Renjun cooed, “Now get your asses checked in so we can go board.” The group just laughed their asses off. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo? how was that for a rusty one-shot? hehe i hope you loved it or liked it and please leave a comment below if u wanna suggest a plot or smth. hihi love u all


End file.
